


DBH Kisses

by Merfilly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 4 kisses written for the D:BH comm on Dreamwidth





	DBH Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spookykingdomstarlight - Connor/Markus, snowy
> 
> 2\. Glymyr - Simon/Markus, In Secret kiss
> 
> 3\. Artemis1000 - Connor/Markus, returned from the dead
> 
> 4\. Glymyr - Kara/Luther, Exhausted parents kiss

1\. Snow didn't automatically melt in their hair or eyelashes. The way the large flakes caught on Connor made him look almost ethereal. It was far too artistic a moment to miss, and Markus understood Carl a little more. It made the kiss sweeter for that clarity.

2\. Markus was lost in the shared experiences of their kind. Simon watched him, hopelessly dreaming of a path he dared not take for fear of distracting Markus. So he leaned in, a light press of his lips to Markus's cheek, a secret treasure Markus would not remember.

3\. After seeing Connor fall, Markus had no thought of seeing him again. Even if it were the same model, it would not be the same man. Yet Connor was there, with the same hesitation to his smile. Markus let go of his regrets, and leaned in for the kiss.

4\. Alice is tucked into bed, as warm as Kara can make her, still smiling from the amazing day of playing with other children. Kara needs to rest too, but… ahh. There's Luther coming in, looking just as tired. Together, they go lie down, a light kiss shared before rest comes.


End file.
